Distorted StarCrossed Nights
by KuramaShiki
Summary: A prince goes missing for two years and suddenly returns! Team 7 is sent in to capture and return the prince.However conflicts arise changing this mission into a long journey. Naruto and Mana series crossover.
1. Midway in

Uh not much to say. Um I dont own Naruto(I wish I could) or the Seiken Densetsu series(The mana series)anyway just my OC's which I'll mention later.

* * *

The setting is a small desolate kingdom next to snow country. It snows for extensive periods of time. Due to the recent king becoming ill, there is now a competition between the three heirs to be declared the next king. That is until recently, the youngest prince went missing…. That was about 2 years ago. Only two stand now Prince Howl and Prince Sync.

However … our story will not be starting there it'll begin over in a village following a strange boy.

* * *

"Maria what are you holding there." said a old man covered in rags.

A woman in her 20's had a teenage boy on her back "I found this person by the river, he cant seem to remember anything before passing out, I thought maybe he should stay in this house until he recovers." Maria still stood at the doorway with the boy on her back. "Honestly, you dare ask…. Of course we'll let him in for now." the old man helped Maria place the teenager on the nearby couch.

"Let's see green hair, long white raincoat, gray sleeveless vest, black pants and black gloves……. He's definitely not from around here. What were you doing there anyway?.. Hold on I'm pretty sure I heard them saying an intruder was spotted lurking around there."

"It might've been him, when I found him there was plenty of dead soldiers."

"Ah, I'm liking this boy already, wonder why he's knocked out now though."

"Dad you shouldn't say such things!"

"Those soldiers came here and began tyrannizing everyone, I hardly see them as people to care about. Honestly woman."

At that moment the boy woke up "God you're all so noisy, take into the other room…… wait why am I in this room and who are you people?!" The black haired woman sighed "Aw look he's got it again!". The boy jumped off the couch and into a corner off the house " keep her away before she knocks me out again!"

"I should've figured," said the old man as he began playing with his beard "Martha's a bit of a klutz, she must have hit you on the head eh?"

"That's right…. Wait," said the mysterious boy as he looked out the window "Am I in the village?"

"Yeah, I was allowed out for collecting herbs but since I found you I brought you in through the secret entrance into the village since those soldiers are crowding the front."

"Um shouldn't you exit through that secret exit and go through the front?". The woman looked at the teen with a confused face "Why if I'm in already?".A silence grew over the three for a moment "Aha! I see" the old man smiling "If they see you in the village and they've seen you leave but not return they'll assume there is a secret way in!"

"Yeah pretty much."

"I'll be back then." said the woman as she left.

"So, my boy what were you doing over by the river?"

"I was just heading to Lorimar but I saw these soldiers occupied in the village so I tried causing a disturbance to lure some of them away."

"Did it nicely if I say so myself" the old man began looking through a trunk "Even the village has been hearing the rumors of a green-haired boy causing a fuss by the river".

"Ugh, I hate being called a green-haired boy," the teen began looking around the home as he sat on the couch "Why are these soldiers here?".

"Well you've heard about that prince who disappeared up north haven't you?"

"Well Ive traveled a bit so of course some say he's dead or that he ran away with his lover going against the king".

The old man jumped in glee as he held a sword in a scabbard in his hand "That's right my boy, I believe he's alive moving about…. Oh where are my manners these days. My name is Sheldon" Sheldon tossed the sword in a scabbard to the green haired boy. "Uh thanks ….. Oh my name is Gingit… Ventus" Ventus began looking at the design of the scabbard depicting a white fox "So why are you giving me the sword?"

"I want you to kill all the soldiers in the village". Ven sighed "They're golems not soldiers, to be specific non-human warriors wearing dull yellow armor, coned helmets wielding lances or scepters holding the insignia of Lorimar".

"exactly, they're looking for that prince after 2 years of doing nothing, Normally I wouldn't mind but they've taken our freedom away. I'm an old man already I fought long and hard for this country then they took my title and rank and threw me out like garbage. I just want to die in peace but it's impossible with the things they do in here".

Ventus who has been staring at the old man for some time got up from the couch "Fine, in return I keep the sword." The old man nodded "Deal, it's a useless thing for me to have in my age."

* * *

AN:Kinda generic beginning...... or is it?

OC's shown here:Ven, Sheldon and Maria dont use without my permission!!!!!.

Yeah this is my first story so any helpful tips would be nice. Like spelling errors and stuff like that I suppose. A review would be nice ^^


	2. Moving along

I don't own Naruto or the Mana series….. Yet.

Some new OC's ^^

* * *

"This should be quick" said Ven with a reassuring smirk on his face as he put on his hood. Suddenly a group of two ran by knocking down all of the golems in their rush.

"Hey Hurry up Machi or Im leaving you here!"

"Hold it Vic, I think you knocked down some people."

The red haired person wearing a black cloak and a ANBU mask stopped and turned "Are they awake?" The mysterious boy picked up a stick and began poking a knocked out golem. "Whatever it is it's not up yet so lets go!"

The two ran up to a tall door surrounded by a white wall which went as far as the eye can see. The purple haired nin walked up to the door "This brings back horrible memories."

Machi we aren't here to reminiscence about what happened back then."

"Sorry." Machi drew a design on the door with her finger causing it to open. The two dashed through the door as it began to close.

"Well…. That was awkward and helpful I suppose" Ven who has been standing out in the open as all the golems were down began walking forward when a shuriken flew right by his face. The green haired boy jumped back spotting a golem wearing purple armor.

"Different color, must be the leader." Ven reached into his pouch on his waist and took out a smoke bomb and threw it down to his feet.

"I leave for a hour and all my golems are down! Hey kid you did this didn't ya." the purple golem began walking towards the smoke focusing his eyes to find any movements.

Ven still in the smoke began doing hand signs. "Lets make this quick I gotta head somewhere". The purple golem picked up a dazed golem and took a bowgun from it before throwing it off to the side and began shooting arrows into the smoke it grew quiet for a while. "Kokuangyo no Jutsu!".

The golem began taking steps back trembling "What the-…. Where did everything go?". Ven walked out of the smoke and picked up a kunai that laid on the floor walking up to his enemy. "I find genjutsu to be annoying to be cast upon but its kinda fun when you catch someone with it, answer my questions and you might live got it?"

"Never!" before the golem had a chance to swing his fist Ven moved to the side and stabbed the kunai into the back of the golem's knee. "First question, why are you here?"

"We're looking for the missing Lorimarian prince"

"why?"

"We ugh" the golem stuck on one knee placed his hands on the floor to maintain balance "heard he's been spotted and was passing by here". Ven crossed his arms paying close attention to any weird movements "You're searching after two years, why now after all this time?".

"The Court Magister sent a note telling us he was..." the enemy began feeling around the floor and grasped a kunai and turned around and threw it a Ven.

Ven pulled the sword from the scabbard lying horizontally on the back of his waist and deflected the kunai. "I learned a lot thanks, you're dying though since you aimed at me for a second time" Ven chopped off the golem's head as it spewed out chakra and mana and sheathed his sword afterwards.

"Sword's kinda decent but I'm worried about this court magister ….. could she have told them?" the wind began blowing and Ven's hood came off showing his spiky short green hair. The head of the golem still alive opened his eyes wide "It cant be…".

"I really hate your methods, you haven't changed at all. Occupying the village doesn't mean you can control the village as you please Captain Bernat." At that moment Sheldon and Maria as well as other villagers began to walk out of their homes applauding Ven.

"Good job, my boy you beat up the leader and his garbage". Ven began scratching the back of his head "Actually I didn't do all of this".

"My god this kid ceases to amaze me youre telling me it was the heart and soul of the villagers that led to this, this kid is a poet!" Ven looked at Sheldon with a puzzled face "I didn't say that! Listen to me for onc-" A large buzzing sound blared around the village causing many to cover their ears.

"The door's gonna close! Listen Sheldon I have to go, thanks for the sword." the green haired kid began running and barely made it through the door in time.

"We should have something in this town to honor him" said Sheldon as a tear ran down his face.

"It seems it's not him, I miss my son Rifen" Maria had been clutching a frame containing a picture to her chest.

* * *

AN: Hooray! Out of the village!

Two new OC's Vic and Machi! Don't use with out my permission.

Reviews would be nice.


	3. Fox diving into wolves den

Once again I dont own Naruto or the Mana series. Dont use my OC's without my permission!!!!

* * *

A large ship bearing the Lorimar emblem is heading toward Lorimar. All over the ship are golems. On the deck are a group of people.

"So we're going to find a prince" said a yellow fuzzy haired boy in orange and black clothing "You said he's been missing for 2 years and now they wanna look for him? We don't even know what he looks like". Within a second of the comment a pink haired girl hit the boy in the back of the head sending into a rail on the ship.

"Shut it Naruto! We have been hired to find him so don't question the client!" just then a black haired boy in black closed the book he was reading and began to say " I think we should at least get a description of this prince we're looking for Sakura, going in without knowing anything can be reckless". Sakura stood quiet for a moment "I suppose you're right Sai, but do you really want to bother her now". Naruto got up rubbing the back of his head from the pain "Sakura, you should say sorr-" At that moment Sakura turned to Naruto and gave him a look.

"I mean, uh ….. it was nothing" Naruto began looking at the woman in front of the ship. It was a long blue haired woman whose hair stretched all the way down to her knees wearing a thin black sweater along with black pants and a sleeveless vest. Her hands were on the rail and seemed deep in thought. A white haired man wearing blue clothing with a sleeveless green vest walked up to the three "Why don't we all go on over then?"

"Ok Kakashi" The four walked and approached the blue haired woman.

"uh " Blair turned around and 3 of the 4 nin jumped back at the sight of Blair And began running around like idiots "She's become a monster!!" screamed Naruto. Kakashi began laughing at the sight of the three "I told you That they're easy to scare" Blair took of the mask showing her sapphire eyes. "I only scared two of them though" said Blair With a frown.

"Really?!" responded Naruto.

"Yes I didn't get to scare what was your name again ….. Um Tai was it?".

"Oh you must mean Sai but wait Im sure he jumped back too….. Wait a sec" Sakura took Sai's book and read the title "How to Fit in With Others......."

Sai began to smile "It says its good to hold the same reaction as others during tense moments to close in the gap between friends."

"ahem" said Kakashi " Why don't we end this and get back to the task at hand, now we noticed you didn't give any details on who we're looking for……"

"Spiky short green hair, has heterochromia and holds a scar on his neck and another on his left hand" Blair turned to the front of the ship once again "It seems we've arrived, all units move out!!". Groups of golems began jumping off the ship walking onto shore. Many of the inhabitants of the snow covered island looked at the ship for a second and continued about their business.

"Something's not right hey um Blair".

"Yes what is it?" said Blair With a calm expression.

"This place seems a bit weird ".

"how so?" said the blue haired woman.

Naruto began pointing to the people " well their prince is gone but they seem to not care at all".

Blair sighed " well we have three princes, you're looking for the youngest one, one they believed was dead but he's back… many just don't care for him anymore due to the rumors spread around about him" Blair began holding the sword strapped on her side. "Upon his return he heard of the villagers who have been taken by the village extremists and jumped into the snowfield….. not many know he's alive or that he returned. "The pink haired Nin took a step forward " Does he usually disappear for periods of time?".

"No, this was the first time". Sai who was back to reading his book asked "Why not send these golems you have at your disposal?" Blair pressed a button which activated a group of stairs to the port in front of them " Our golems can't go into the field since it's dense with chakra, lets go".

* * *

Blair Walked them to a large gate "Here we are!" she drew a design with her finger "go on and enter."

Kakashi looked at the door for moment " Are they many doors like this that connect to this field? Can anyone open this door?".

Blair smiled "Paying attention as always Kakashi, yes there are many and only a few can open this door". Naruto began snickering "Kakashi paying attention? As if, he just forgot to bring his book from the ship". Sai and Sakura began snickering as well.

Naruto now energetic began hollering "Lets go!!" and ran toward the opening gate. Just then a huge gust of wind and snow pushed Naruto back into a nearby wall. "Naruto must you always rush into everything?" the silver haired nin sighed before walking forward with Sakura into the snowfield "Sai you go with Naruto".

"understood".

Naruto jumped up from the wreckage shouting out "Lets go Sai!" and charged on with his fist in the air.

* * *

AN: New OC Blair! I like Blair since I made her........ I might sound a bit biased since it is my OC but its my opinion. I hope she's not hated. There's also of course the naruto characters who were mentioned. And yes more will be showing up soon, OC's and those from Naruto. Reviews will be appreciated.


	4. Destined meeting

Im back with a another chapter. Once again I don't own Naruto or the mana series just my OC's

I hope you enjoy this one ……..hopefully

……………………………….......................................................................

"Uh, Sai whats heterechromia?" said Naruto as he treaded over the snow. Sai began looking through a dictionary "means a discoloration in the eye most of the time but could mean the hair or skin as well". Naruto looked at Sai with a pale face "……. oh sorry Naruto, it means something on him is a different color than compared to something else on the body. Like one hand could be tanned while the other is pale"

"That's not helpful……aaaw there's too much snow".

"Are you saying you can't handle the weather Naruto? Why not use this as training?". A huge snowstorm was over the field. The wind was strong and fierce capable of launching people off into the side.

"You say something, Sai? I cant hear you. This damn wind is too loud" said Naruto as he began passing his fingers through his hair ridding it of snow.

"I said nothing" at that time Sai pulled out a scroll and began drawing bunnies which jumped out of the scroll and spread out in multiple directions " These should help us cover some terrain".

"I found a cave Sai lets go in there for a little while". Sai looked over to the left spotting the cave as well and walked in with Naruto. "Someone's been in here, there's foot prints leading in" the two moved in with caution drawing out kunai just in case.

"Sai, I hear people" whispered Naruto. The black haired nin peeped at the corner of the wall "Looks like we've found some people, I stay here and guard the rear. You go in naruto".

"It's about time, Kage bushin no jutsu!" 4 clones appeared out a thick smoke and charged in. Two tackled a man to the floor and began throwing a series of fists while the other two ran up the other kidnapper as one slid tripping the kidnapper the other jumped up in the air and landed a dropping heel kick on the man's head.

"It's clear Sai" said Naruto as he tied the kidnappers while his clones untied the villagers. "Naruto we have to be careful" Sai had become tense as he pulled out his short sword from his back " someone's destroyed my scouters". Naruto started scratching his head "that's weird since these weren't difficult to take out" the yellowed haired nin turned around to the villagers "Do you know the way to the kingdom?"

"Yeah we do, we'll head back ourselves with the two you've tied up" many villagers began walking out of the cave except for a little child "I heard they took the other half to the west of here and their leader can use jutsu's" the child smiled before running out to catch up with the villagers.

"We're done here" the two nin walked out of the cave and headed west.

"Take cover!" shouted a hooded figure accompanied by 3 snownin who appeared in front of the two

"Sai did you hear that….. Sai where are you?" Naruto looked around and found Sai on the floor crawling. Sudden;y kunai and shuriken commenced being thrown at Naruto who instinctively drew out a kunai and began deflecting the oncoming projectiles. The hooded figure kicked Naruto down "Are you stupid or deaf?!". Naruto got angry and stood up "I can handle them!". The hooded figure kicked Naruto down again "deflecting those just showed them they have to take you seriously, you're a ninja right? They're measuring your skills lemonhead!".

Naruto began cursing under his breath for a moment but then began to look at the hooded figure and noticed his eyes, one yellow and one blue "Do you have green hair?". The hooded figure took off his hood showing his green hair "yeah the name's Ven" the green haired boy began to crouch down on one knee and handed Naruto and Sai whie cloaks "you two are easy to spot in this weather like that. These should help". Sai began observing Ven trying to see his hands and neck but saw he was wearing gloves and his neck was covered "You two are Naruto and Sai right?".

The yellowed haired nin looked at Ven with a puzzled face "How'd you know?". Sai sghed "it's obvious he met Sakura and Kakashi". The three looked off to the west as more shurikens were set out in their direction "No need to worry your friends are gonna handle them right now, but I think the leader left when he saw Naruto's skills". Sai was still deep in thought "Oh, heh sorry about those bunny things when I first saw them I thought they were the enemies" Ven began smiling as he scratched his cheek.

Over the distance a group of kidnapped townspeople began walking with two tied men "well those are the idiots who were throwing the kunai but we're missing one hey you three" the three snownin nodded before departing.

"I see Sakura and Kakashi!" shouted Naruto.

"Ugh finally I can head home" Ven started stretching his arms and legs when he spotted something. "Ven did you notic-" Ven's eyes became slitted like a cat's eye with a gold ring around the iris of both eyes and jumped up a cliff "Sorry Sai cant answer your question I have something to do, nice meeting you two!" before disappearing in the snowstorm.

"Well Naruto and Sai, Sakura and I have released the villagers I assume you've found the other half?"

"Of course Kakashi" Naruto began showing a big smile.

"Uh where's the prince?". Just then sai jumped up the same cliff as Ven and rushed off "Where's Sai going?"

"Um he went after Ven…….. Ooohh! We should follow …like… right now!" Naruto and the others jumped up the cliff as well following Sai and Ven.

………………………………............................................

AN: These take a while to do. Maybe its because I get sidetracked or I'm just lazy.

I'd definitely like reviews ^^


	5. Sidequest anyone?

Don't own Naruto T_T or the Mana series( I'll be getting into the mana series part of the story soon)

Don't use my OC's ( good chance even if you do I wouldn't even notice) lol

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to hurry….. If I don't they'll take her" .These were the words that kept running through my head. I never once thought she could ever lose to anyone but that sick blue haired woman. Is she here?

Ven ran through the snow with his eyes wide open with his eyes glowing. In the dark night all that could be seen was a blue eye and a yellow eye, both slit with gold rings around them. After a couple minutes Ven stopped to a sudden halt after what he saw. A black haired girl with bangs around her face and a ponytail breathing heavily holding a sword in one hand. The other hand was covering her stomache which blood was seeping out of. Two mysterious people were slowly approaching the injured woman.

"You 're dead!" Ven dashed passed the woman and towards the two dark figures in front of him. The mysterious two smiled as they took out their swords in a instant. Upon seeing the swords Ven pulled out his and aimed one of the figures. Sparks were flying off the two's swords as they grinded against each other which let out sparks of light illuminating the area allowing Ven to see a face.

"Damn it!" the green haired boy jumped back "that auburn hair…. Along with that raincoat like mine". One of the figures took off his hood and looked at the boy " This is weird indeed. I don't remember you holding one of these".

"I'm not important". Ven looked off to the side, the girl just smiled.

"We'll talk later, I'll take the other for now" the woman ran off and the other man pursued her.

"Oh! So she is here, I'll kill that devilish blue-haired whore later." the man looked over to the side to fleeing girl "You're not gonna help her? She is wounded.". Ven took a step forward "I'll deal with you and first" Ven pointed his sword at the unknown person "If you have business with a person in the kingdom, address it to them, don't bring the innocent into this, using villagers like that is below even for bastards like you!".

The man removed his rain coat and tossed it aside "Try it, by the way before you die I'll say my name out of pity, its Demitri" the man rose his sword to the sky and shouted "Raikyuu!" creating a ball of lightning over his sword. He grasped the ball of lighting in his hand and began making it dense with chakra "kyuusokujuuden! My electricity obeys me and only me!".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This field is annoying" Kakashi said as he and the others were searching for the supposed prince "be sure not to use too much chakra this snowfield is unstable with it". The group were moving forward trying to find him when they found something unexpected.

"Blair!" shouted Naruto as the group stopped to and walked up to the sapphire haired woman.

"Long time no see….. Well maybe not too long" the blue haired woman didn't bother turning around to greet the nin. "I need Naruto, everyone else go back to the gate and tend to the hostages". Kakashi sighed as he stood looking at Blair "What do you need Naruto for?".

The long haired woman looked up at the dark sky "He's gonna be there to protect me, just in case". Blair turned around and grabbed Naruto's wrist before disappearing. A silence fell over the group "I don't think she needs protection if she can move like that Kakashi" said Sai as they all moved toward the village.

Sakura stood still looking to the snow "Wasn't our mission to find the prince and ensure his safe return?". The group became silent for a few moments. Kakashi turned to Sakura "Follow them Sakura, Sai and I will head back" .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going Blair?" Naruto looked at his wrist and saw the deep burn on him recover.

"I've found someone who wants to meet you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ven tried to dodge the kyuusokujuuden by moving to the side a second before impact but the electric currents in the ball grazed him and hit a nearby hill of snow exploding upon impact. "Tch, damn it has a wider range than I thought". The Auburn haired man began eyeing Ven "You actually dodged the first one? Brace yourself for round 2!" the man swung his blade again launching another kyuusokujuuden.

Ven just watched him as he put his hand on the floor. The boy took out a kunai and threw it passing the ball by the side. "What poor aim! Mwahahaha!" Demitri closed his eyes and began laughing as if it were over until he felt a jab in his ribs. He opened his eyes to see the kunai with a light blue line connected to it. His eyes followed the line and saw his kyuusokujuuden was attached to the other line.

"Not Bad, kid" Den pulled out the kunai and threw it to the side where the kyuusokujuuden followed causing a huge explosion of electric currents over the field. Ven looked at the currents and got angry "Great he knows". The man smiled "I should've been paying attention". At that moment the pony tailed girl crashed into Ven. A huge amount of snow fell over the two.

"Nyx what are you doing here exactly?"

"I hate dealing with fire types."

"Whatever. I got a plan, listen well Nyx."

Demitri crossed his arms as Fortzer approached him " Hey Fortzer what do you think they're doing in there?". Fortzer took off his hood revealing his bald head "I think they're about to run right now, we have to end this. Im tired of dealing with with these teens, they're so rebellious! Why cant they just accept their death?" the bald man began cracking his knuckles.

"Hyouton kage bunshin no jutsu!". 2 hooded people in raincoats and a coatless Ven jumped out of the snow all wielding kunai. "Fortzer go get the she-devil in the snow!". Fortzer jumped over the group headed toward Demitri and landed in front of the snow as he did some hand seals. "Katon, endan!" The bald man breathed out a torrent of flames in to the cluster of snow. The snow quickly evaporated showing nothing but dirt and grass. "What the- Demitri watch ou-" One of the 2 hooded people was already behind Fortzer and removed the raincoat showing Nyx with a evil smirk on her face as she swung her hand "Kaze no Yaiba!" a Strong gust of wind passed by Fortzer slicing up his body covering it in blood, however the bald man rose up despite his wounds and swung his sword at Nyx. Nyx's left arm began being enveloped in electricity forming a clawed guantlet "Raiton: Veil kote" said Nyx with a smirk on her face as she grabbed Fortzer's sword and broke off the tip and slashed his chest with her hand.

Nyx strolled by Fortzer and jammed her sword right through his head "I hate fire types!". Meanwhile, 1 of the remaining hooded fgures stopped and began forming hand seals as the other one lunged up to Demitri only to be stabbed. "Heh didn't even land a scratch". Ven smiled " He did his job". Den looked to see the fake's body still hasn't disappeared and his blade was getting colder and colder. Then the clone moved and grabbed Den's arms as he turned into ice. Demitri ran a current of electricity threw his sword to fend off the clone but ended up shocking himself " Aaaah!!! How?!" Demitri's body lit up as sparks shot off his body.

"Hyouton: Kakure shigeru shoku nidoru!" Multiple needles made of condensed chakra poked out of the ground stabbing the neutralized Den. Blood flew all over. Ven walked up to Den and took the raincoat lying on the ground. "When did you.." Ven sighed " When I touched the ground I sent my chakra all over the field preparing for my attack which you fell for. What I didn't take into account was the fact your lightning ball scattered electricity over the field. Remember the line of chakra I had attached to that kunai? I had my clone here attach that line to the ground where your electricity was sending currents through my chakra. I had to wait until you used your element again sending your energy into you like a conductor so I could use the chakra I stored in the ground into this attack. This was all coincidental and very ironic."

Demitri looked at Ven with a puzzled face "Oh you forgot you said "My electricity obeys me and only me!" but it ended up going against you. Well I have to go you can die here with your friend over there". The coatless Ven walked away with den's coat and got up to Nyx who put on Ven's coat again was pulling the another coat off the dead Fortzer. "So" said Nyx as she kept tugging on the coat "Where have you been all this time?". Ven looked down at the ground "traveling with my new teacher". Nyx gave a final tug and pulled off raincoat and fell back on Ven "2 years eh? You'd think I'd get a postcard from a mail nin or a bird carrier". Nyx turned around and hugged Ven "Uh, Nyx? That's a fake coat".

"And you waited until after a took it from a corpse to tell me?!".

It seemed like a dream another raincoat in my possession. It'll be a great thing to show my teacher ….. That is if I can even find her. I only have one problem it's those nin. Even though they're supposed to protect me they didn't-

"Oh you're thinking about why they didn't show up? Green haired kid" Nyx let go of Ven and turned around to see a Long blue haired woman "Oh great, the witch".

"Nyx don't say that. Hey Blair I got a present" Ven held up a raincoat " and I didn't even get yours dirty, oh and I told you my hair's not green it's Harlequin".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was long one……. Just one new OC that lived: Nyx.

Harlequin is different from green. It's in the green group but Ven would say otherwise. ^^ Reviews would be nice.

Jutsu's used:

Hyouton: Kakure shigeru shoku nidoru- I made this one a while while I was on shinobilegends. it's a ice element attack that I made.

Raiton: Veil kote- Aah, I love this move. Once again, made the move. The name was tough to make. This move will have more details in the future :/

Kyuusokujuuden- it's a lightning based attack which uses the move Raikyuu to manifest electricity first. Raikyuu is Raiga's(forgot the name so not so sure he hold two sticks or something) move from the filler arc. Kyuusokujuuden is a vairant I made of it but that's not important since the user is dead.

Katon Endan- Soooo not mine.

Hyouton Kage bunshin no jutsu- I got the idea for this move from the naruto manga *don't continue reading if you don't read the manga* when I saw Kakashi use that Raiton kage bunshin no jutsu I got the idea in my head "Why not make one with ice?!".


	6. Fragmented Snowflake

* * *

Life's not fair….. Anyway not much to say except don't own Naruto or the Mana series(If I don't say this , is it possible I'll get sued?)

"Hey Ven you're eyes," Nyx was pretty close to my face causing me to blush just a little. "They look like cracked mirrors" I picked up a piece of smooth ice and looked at my reflection. My blue as well as my yellow eye both seem cracked with a bright gold color that was seeping out. Nyx handed me a pair of orange tinted glasses while complaining about my absence.

"Well, let's go" Blair said from behind me. I almost jumped from my position but somehow kept a calm demeanor. The battle was over. I walked side by side with Nyx in the field. It felt great walking with her as it snowed. For a moment it there was a nice, silent, peaceful like aura with a feeling that I didn't want to end until I heard Blair in front of us snickering as she hopped left and right over the coats she obtained.

"Honestly I don't see much value in those coats," Nyx said as she raised an eyebrow at Blair " such a precarious, egotistical witch!"

"Hey!" blair shouted out as she turned around "Ven, one of these are damaged! Explain!"

Ven began scratching his head "Um were you listening at all?" Blair began walking towards Ven with eyes of evil intent "Fine, fine I was hit by some weird lightning attack it was a scrape."

I closed my eyes hoping to be hit but when I opened them she had turned around and continued walking. We all trekked the field until we started seeing something that was unusual.

"Hey it's Nagato!" Blair said as she pointed at the yellow haired nin. I took a quick glance and saw a familiar nin but they're was someone else with him.

"Um, pretty sure his name is Naruto," I took a quick glance at Nyx who seemed psyched watching him and the mysterious black haired nin "We should try to gather some info on them before we interven-" Blair just covered my mouth with one hand and pointed toward Nyx with the other.

Nyx had ignored me and Blair and took two steps forward and stared at them as if in a trance. Just then the konoha nin formed a hand seal and shouted" Kage Bunshin no jutsu" and a clone appeared from the smoke near him. Naruto put out a hand and the clone was handling the chakra from Naruto's hand into a sphere. While Naruto was forming his attack I began glancing over at the black-haired nin who thrusted his hands down and literally began conjuring electricity to his hand.

I was amazed. These techniques were better than what I've seen during my journey. Before I was able to perceive what was going on Blair placed her hand on my shoulder "Ven, what are you gonnna do?"

"Me? I'm not gonna do anything, I may sound cold hearted but still the snowfield is dense with chakra," I sighed before continuing . "Good chance the attack they're pulling off will dissipate or explode before they make contact."

"He's a Uchiha, he can control it" Nyx responded out of her doll-like trance. Before I even had a chance to ask how she knew that the two were already charging at each other.

"Ransengan!!" Naruto dashed straight at the nin.

"Chidori!" the supposed Uchiha ran at naruto but before any contact was made Naruto's Ransengan exploded unleashing a devastating amount of chakra.

* * *

We all raised our arms up to our faces to defend ourselves from the blast that emitted a terrifying force that caused snow from the ground to blow away and melt instantly showing the green landscape underneath.

"Sai, we may be here for a while." kakashi said in a calm tone as the two were in a cabin . Theh both held cups of hot chocolate but Kakashi wasn't drinking his.

"The passage from Lorimar to Konoha doesn't close up during this season," Sai had been using a poker to move around the wood in the fireplace. They had been waiting for Naruto and Sakura who were out in the field. The two were resting up awaiting the return of their teammates. "I worry things aren't what they seem around here."

Kakashi still stared at his hot chocolate while asking Sai "like what exactly?" Before Sai could answer a knock was heard from the door. The white haired-nin put down his cup and jumped up from his seat with a kunai drawn as he slowly opened the door.

"Lower your weapons. I'm not a enemy," said a Ice nin as he entered slowly with his hands raised "a guard said one of you wanted to see me."

Kakashi gave the nin a plain expression " I don't recall ever-"

"I did," said Sai as he raise his hand "it's a question involving the snowfield. I can't comprehend how it's dense."

The snownin chuckled " You could've asked the villagers but fine I'll answer you since you did aid us in rescuing the villagers," the snownin sat down and Kakashi leaned against the wall looking out the window. The mysterious nin picked up Kakashi's cup and drank it all at once before "One quick history lesson before I begin. We are in Lorimar the kingdom of ice. Found north of Illusia the sacred ground which hold a giant tree that goves above the clouds themselves," he took a puase before going on. " 30 years ago a fierce battle occurred in the holy land of Illusia where the Tree of Mana existed. The battle was between a Lorimarian king and the residents of Illusia. Lives were lost but of course most countries eventually joined together to overthrow the military nation or didn't know. When the body of the lorimarian king was returned to Lorimar for burial it passed through that field and released energy that elevates powers or shatters them."

"To the point the very air is dangerous that's why it's sealed with those gates and doors," Kakashi interrupted " The golems couldn't enter because they would malfunction, smelling because impossible to use as a base to tract down people and anything made of chakra would be destroyed".

Sai began to remember his drawings being destroyed after moving a certain distance. "Precisely, the body may still be there no one knows to be sure," the nin got up from his seat "any other questions?"

Sai got up from his seat "That was it, thank you um what was your name again?"

The nin replied "Nefir" as he exited the cabin.

A silence fell over the room until Kakshi noticed something and grew furious "He drank the hot chocolate I was saving!"

* * *

I awoke and found myself running in a beautiful forest filled with plants and trees filled with life and color ._What am I chasing? …. it's a rabite._ I thought to myself which I caught with ease. Rabite's are small bunny like creatures, they don't have hands or feet but they have bunny ears along with a bunny tail.

"Keldy?" I instinctively turned around expecting a enemy but it was a girl with long flowing brown hair adorned in a pinkish-white dress with floral patterns. "Are we at….?" the girl took the rabite out of my arms and looked at the tree standing before us.

"That's right, do you remember Keldy? When we were little, you carved out intials here with a pocket knife."

I didn't know what was going on but I suddenly found myself scratching the back of my head saying "Naw, did I?" Maybe I'm this Keldy guy I thought to myself. I walked up to the small pond surrounding the tree and saw my reflection. I had blonde hair and blue eyes and I was wearing the strangest clothes that left me speechless.

"But we shouldn't hurt trees like that, you know because whenever we hurt living things we also end up hurting ourselves" the girl began feeling the grooves of the carved initals as she was surrounded by white butterflies that flew off into the sky.

A depression seem to grow in me "Yeah I know." Sadly, before I could gather my surroundings a bit better a explosion occurred in the distance. I ended up going to the source of it with this girl. When we arrived near a road we saw the Lorimarian army charging down the road.

"Where are they going, Ritzia?" I asked the girl. Somehow I knew her name.

"…. The village!" the terrified girl responded as we saw the golems marching. "We have to call upon the holy beast that sleeps under the tree." Said the girl with a fierce determination. She reminded me of someone, someone I was falling for. Somehow I ended following her to the Tree of Mana and saw I wasn't in Lorimar, I was in Illlusia but my vision suddenly became blurry and faded. _Where will I go now? _Was the question that I kept asking myself.

* * *

I'm back but no one cares :D

Ven's weird dream can be noticed by those who've played Dawn of Mana. I have a evil pan set up ^^


	7. Mission almost complete!

* * *

It's a short one. I don't own Naruto or Mana Series! I just wanna get outta that damn snowfield _

"everyone all right?" Blair still stood from the blast looking for Nyx and Ven. However, all she saw was the Uchiha injured and gasping for air as he ran away.

"Uuugh," Nyx groaned in pain as she began to feel pain from the wound she had on her stomach. "Ven?….. Ven?!" the black-haired girl ran up to Ven who laid in the snow.

"Ven! Speak to me!" Nyx screamed as she placed her head on Ven's shoulder crying as she held him.

The Harlequin boy eventually came to startled to see Nyx "what's wrong?" Nyx wiped her faces of any tears and got up with a hand over her stomach.

"You shouldn't have scared me like that, Blair found that Naruto guy who's with some pink-haired girl." Ven got up still feeling slightly dizzy and Nyx followed with her face red.

"I'm practically presumed dead and only Nyx is there. You're cruel Blair," the prince just looked at Blair who was still paying attention to Naruto. "You know what? Let's just go Nyx."

The two turned around and were headed toward the village when woman spoke "I knew you were fine," Ven glanced over at Blair who was paying attention to Sakura healing "I know you won't die like the other.."

"FInally," Sakura got up and Blair just grabbed the dazed Naruto by the wrist and dragged him in the snow. "Hold on we should carry him not drag him!" Blair sighed as she tied up her long hair in a bun and put Naruto over her back.

Sakura ran up to Nyx and Ven "Um, your name was Nyx wasn't it?" Sakura asked Nyx in a subtle tone.

"Yeah, why?" Nyx responded.

"You're injured, I.."

"I'm fine."

Ven quickly appeared behind Nyx and placed one arm under hers and the other near her knees and lifted Nyx up "Wh-Wha- What are you doing?!"

"You refuse to be healed therefore I'm carrying you, that's fine right Sakura?" Ven looked at Sakura as if awaiting approval.

"Okay." The group walked in silence besides the periodic groan from Nyx who declined treatment. The giant door was eventually in view. However, Nyx had no plans of entering as a group.

"Hey Ven," Nyx whispered softly into Ven's ear. "You're really coming back?"

"What does it look like?" Ven retorted.

"Just checking," Nyx got off Ven's back and began looking in her pouch for a item "Here we are, since I'm in range I can return with my memories intact"

Ven sighed " You're telling me I risked my life for a clone? And you sustained a injury and didn't disappear?" The news from Nyx angered Ven greatly.

"It's a experimental jutsu you know? A work in progress type of thing." Blair and the others halted after seeing the two were behind. "Pretty much I can create a bunshin that can sustain a certain amount of damage. I'll be waiting." Nyx threw the smoke bomb into the ground and "poofed"

Ven ran and caught up with Skaura, Blair and the knocked out Naruto at the entrance. "Where did Nyx go?" asked Sakura.

Ven just smiled saying "She's inside the kingdom by now. We'll go by the docks, then the village and in the center is the kingdom."

"Halt!" said a guard at the entrance. "I need names and identification."

Ven who grew impatient to arrive and rest in his own kingdom grew agitated. "Blair open the door before I do something." Blair left Naruto in Sakura's hands as she drew a symbol opening the door.

"I said halt!" the guard jumped at Blair who spread out her spare hand at the guard and shot out a red light from her palm instantly knocking down the guard.

"Know your place, attacking the court magister and making Prince Gingitsune wait will have severe consequences.

"Prince Gingitsune?" the awoken Naruto asked with a confused face.

Ven sighed before saying "Awake already? That was fast anyway that would be me, the youngest son of the king."

"My deepest apologies, I didn't recognize You!" the guard got up and kept bowing over and over. Everyone became anxious until the door opened and we just strolled in.

"How couldn't h-" Ven paused as he passed his fingers through his hair and noticed it was covered in snow. He quickly brushed off the snow that made his Harlequin hair white as a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------

I hated it when my old computer died since I don't have any memory saved on disks or flash drives. Sorry for being so late.


	8. Destiny's Course

I don't own Naruto or the Mana series.

* * *

The great of kingdom of Lorimar looked beautiful. When I first returned from the golem invested village I didn't have a chance to look at it because as soon as returned I was informed by people at the harbor about the extremists and how they took innocent people. So I ran out with some nin to find the villagers. It was over now. Everyone was safe now.

As I walked into the town I began to look at it and realize nothing was new. The icy pavement gleamed like crystals in the byzantium colored night, lamp posts illuminated the dark alleyways and the streets were colorless and quiet. My kingdom hadn't changed as it was as pale and monochrome as ever to me.

We all walked to the docks. I've always hated the docks even though I'm Lorimarian I detested the sea greatly. I quickly walked past the docks and the others followed. "Is something wrong, Gingitsune?" the greened eyed kunoichi asked.

"Uh, I'm not feeling well so I wanted to head home as soon as possible," these nin were beginning to annoy me. "So when are you all leaving?" I asked trying not to sound so negative.

"Oh we're gonna be here for a while." I looked up and saw Kakashi and Sai as they descended onto the ground.

Sai cleared his throat before saying "The boats can not seem to cross to Konoha due to icebergs. Our only option to leave is to stay here for a week and travel to a island called Illusia then to our village. In the meantime we will be going to see the king."

"I'm so hungry let's eat first!" Naruto said with a loud voice. The group just sighed before moving on. Blair had been quiet, I wonder why.

* * *

Well we eventually arrived at the castle. I expected people to be all over the entrance shouting "welcome back!" or "Don't leave again!" but the only thing that awaited my return was some gardeners and plants in the garden. Perhaps I expected too much for my return?

"Hey uh.... Prince Gingit-"

"You can call me Ven until we reach the castle" Ven replied.

"uh right," Sakura said. "Ven, some of these plants look weird like this one," Sakura pointed to a red flower "What is it?"

Ven pointed at the flower and gave Sakura a gesture to take one "It's a Redzont, a dangerous plant that releases chakra it absorbs by contact."

"Would you mind if I took some of these plants?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Why would yo-" Ven paused as he began to remember she was a medic-ninja "Sure I'll have the gardeners prepare some when you leave and you might want to throw the flower to the sky now."

Sakura threw the flower to the sky like a kunai as it released bright lights in alternating green and pink in beautiful explosive patterns similar to flower petals.

"Certain plants here hold things that you might want to study up on like poisons and such normally no one would be allowed to take any but since you helped the villagers I'll let you take some."

"I'm next!" Naruto grabbed a Redzont and threw it up upon Ven's signal releasing red, blue and yellow spiral lights.

"Is it different for each flower?" Sai asked as he eyed the patch of flowers.

"Nope, the chakra you feed it determines the color." Ven retorted as Sai picked one and threw one releasing light blue, brown,red and gray in assorted rows creating marks similar to brushstrokes.

"Where did Blair and Kakshi go?" Naruto said while looking around.

"They're inside" a nearby gardener said.

"We should be going now" the pink-haired nin turned and headed for the large door leading to the castle. Nothing awaited the group inside but the king and queen along with two other people who hid in the dark reaches of the room. The room was filled with tension. The two unknown people were not Blair and Kakashi though.

* * *

"I think we got away without being noticed, so what do you want? So why did you hide us from the others?"

"I just had some questions concerning our mission." Kakashi said in calm demeanor.

"and that would be.." blair responded.

"Our mission was to find the prince and return him to his home but he was already on his way to back-"

"It was very fortunate o see him return on his own" Blair said with a smile.

"You also had us tend to the villagers which your men were lready doing instead of the prince in case he went AWOl again."

"I figured Naga- Naruto and myself would be enough." Blair stuttered trying her best to remember his name properly.

"I heard from Sakura, Naruto was knocked out cold-"

"He got carried away with his chakra, the snowfield is dangerous," Blair said and yawned as she streched her arms to the sky "I have things to tend to go ahead to the castle without me." Blair jumped onto the roof of a nearby building and ran off.

"This place isn't safe" Kakashi said to himself as he walked into the dark night.

Ven and the nin finally reached the castle doors and proceeded inside to the audience chambers outiftted with violet and light blue designs of snowflakes adorned with two chairs fit for a king and queen. In the chairs were in fact the king wearing a violet ceremonial robe and a jeweled crown with the queen in a light blue dress with floral patterns.

Sakura and Sai bowed. Sakura immediately noticed Naruto still standing and struck him in the head. Ven chuckled until his eyes caught his father, the king's eyes.

"I'm back father" said Ven as he passed his fingers through his hair.

"Ah my youngest son, it does my heart well to see you return unscathed." the king smiled as he spoke.

"Perhaps you should write to us once in a while so we don't have to send people after you." the queen said in a nagging tone.

Ven just looked off to the side making it obvious he wasn't paying attention. "Ah, you must be tired why don't get some rest..." the king said but stopped short as Ven had already been walking out to the inner halls.

"I wonder why he doesn't want to be here" Naruto whispered as he stared at the prince. Just then the king cleared his throat to obtain attention "Could one of you follow my son, just in case...."

* * *

"Certainly!" Sakura shouted and turned to Naruto only to see he was no longer present in the chamber.

I looked forward to coming back so much. All the fun times I had while I was here flashed before my eyes but after a while the bad parts came along with the good. I eventually made it into my room. I threw my sword off to the side and began changing into a white dress shirt with a red vest and pants. When I walked out of my room Naruto was standing there.

"What is it now?" I asked hoping for a response.

"Did you really leave because you want to?" The nin's question caught me off guard, I couldn't help but flinch slightly. I thought he was the dumb one of the group. Maybe it was a all a facade? Either way I had things to do.

"Answer my question." I began to get angry. I hate being answered with a question.

"Your parents seemed really uptight so I followed you." Naruto said while scratching his head and grinning.

"Fine, follow me I'm gonna meet a friend but you can tag along since I know she'll want to meet you." I said as we departed my room and walked through the halls together.

* * *

A/N: God I've been away for a while.


End file.
